


Dressed Up In Gold

by jordahparrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, And yes of course robbie is named after my long time crush, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Jealous Alec, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Crush, he's also only a rebound, lil bb robbie is precious i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: When Alec and Magnus are cast as enemies in a show, Alec's insecurity creates a threat to their relationship.





	1. God, I Hope I Get It

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a cute idea about Magnus and Alec being the cutest couple who are cast as enemies, but it ended up turning into this drama student angst.   
> Disclaimer: Most drama students don't act like this I am aware, but Alec just doesn't want Magnus to leave him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast list is posted, Alec and Magnus find out what roles they have been given in Luke Garroway's production

As soon as the cast list was placed up, many people did the cliche ‘rush to the board’ thing that Alec had only seen in movies. Even Izzy. She dropped her bags in the hallway and ran over to the board, she turned back and held out her arms.

”Welcome to the stage, Ms. Mariah North!”

“No way, you got Mariah?” Alec was chuffed by his sister, she was on the dance course and she wasn’t exactly confident with her acting. But there she was now, with a role which was actually key to the plot, “you get to fuck everything up, nice going.”

“I always fuck shit up,” Izzy joked, “it’s part of my daily routine.”

“Better to fuck shit up than to get fucked.” 

“Wrong,” Izzy clicked her fingers at her brother, “and you of all people would know that, right?” 

Alec shrugged, “I’m not discussing my personal life with you.”

“I’m your sister, I know the majority of your personal life already,” Izzy rolled her eyes, “you can’t exactly keep the world from me.” 

“The world is not kept from you,” Alec replied to her dramatically, “only my sex life with Magnus.”

“So you admit there is a sex life!”

“I’m going to read the cast list,” Alec moved away from his sister in the hallway and towards the list posted on the board, before he could get to the board his hand was grabbed by someone else. Feeling the soft skin against his own, he knew who it was. His Magnus.

“Just in time,” Magnus panted, “I can’t let you check out the cast list without me, you’ll get excited for me and text me my part, like the little spoilsport you are.”

Alec stuck his tongue out and pulled Magnus closer to his side, “what do you reckon you’ll get? Perry?”

“I hope not,” Magnus blew out a raspberry, “Perry is an alright character but… I’ve kind of fallen in love with Winn.”

“Aw, little Winnie! I can see you as him, although he may be a bitch he’s very cute.”

“Thank you, I try my best to be cute around you,” Magnus shrugged.

“Says the boy who burped in my face as a goodbye yesterday,” Alec rolled his eyes, “now come on, fingers crossed for your Winnie,” he winked and stopped as they were in front of the board.

Robyn Lincoln Lydia Branwell  
Robbie Lincoln Alec Lightwood  
Marissa-May Parker Clary Fray  
Winn Brent Magnus Bane  
Perry Rogers Jace Wayland  
Harvey Lane Robbie Preston  
Mariah North Isabelle Lightwood

Alec stopped reading, he glanced to Magnus and gave him a flash of a smile, “you got your Winnie!”

“I have to be really mean to you.”

Alec gave a small laugh, “again Magnus, you burped in my face yesterday,” he pulled Magnus close to him and smiled, “I look forward to being your enemy.”

Magnus grinned in response, “it shall be fun!”

Alec leaned down and place a gentle kiss on Magnus’s cheek, “let’s not let this get between us at all.”

“Of course not.”

* * * * *

They had already received the scripts, their director Luke Garroway had written the script himself. Which was obviously exciting for him. The plot revolved around a young city man named Robbie who had a never dying crush on his childhood best friend, Perry. Unfortunately Perry didn’t feel the same way, and it wasn’t like he was straight. In fact Perry had found himself a new man, Winn Brent. Winn wasn’t exactly fond of Robbie, then again neither was Perry. Along his path to destruction, Robbie ends up finding comfort in a boy named Harvey (who was ironically played by a student named Robbie). Things manage to go awry from there when Mariah North gets involved.  
The plot switched between Robbie’s downfall and Robyn’s uprise when she finds herself working for Marissa May North, a young singer who is rising to fame.The show featured several already existing songs, the songs were mainly performed by the character Marissa but other characters also had their turn. Luckily Alec’s character didn’t have to sing, because Alec really did not want to sing. 

Alec had glanced over to Magnus several points in the rehearsal, Magnus was undoubtedly beautiful. He began to bite his bottom lip as he thought about Magnus.

Alec knew that there was a… Scene. Not just any scene but… Jace and Magnus together, without their shirts on. He remembered Luke talking about it during the auditions. Perhaps he only cast them in those roles because he knew they’d be confident enough to go shirtless. 

They’d be pressed up against each other and… Alec had to force himself to stop thinking about it. Yes, it was true that Alec would also have to kiss Robbie in the show. But Magnus and Jace would be full on grinding. Perhaps Alec was just jealous. 

* * * * *

They didn’t get through the entirety of the script that day but Luke was more than pleased with their progress.

“So, after this read through, who thinks they understand more about their character?”

Alec raised his hand immediately.

“Alec, what did you find out about Robbie?”

“I found out he’s possessive as fuck,” Alec answered honestly, he heard a small chuckle coming from one of the cast (who was actually called Robbie, so Alec could forgive his chuckles), “just because he can’t have Perry he feels as though the world is against him. It’s like, come on man, just get over it.”

“Amen to that,” Magnus nodded to Alec, “leave me alone, God,” he jokingly rolled his eyes and missed the quick look of pain on Alec’s face. He glanced up to Luke and flashed a smile, “I think that Winn is simply misunderstood, sure he’s a bit of a bitch to Robbie but… Robbie’s also a bitch to him. You get what you give.”

Alec knew that Magnus was obviously playing around with their character’s relationships but… It kind of hurt. Alec loved Magnus, he did, he really did. But sometimes the humour hurt. He felt stupid thinking that.

They were let out of rehearsal and Magnus wasn’t letting Alec leave without a kiss. He pulled him close and pressed their lips together, “I’ve got to go have dinner with mom, she’s looking forward to family time.”

“Alright,” Alec nodded, he placed another kiss on Magnus’s lips, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” Magnus replied, he let his hand slide down Alec’s arm before picking up his bag and leaving the room.

* * * * * 

Alec held onto the straps of his rucksack as he walked between Izzy and Lydia, Magnus was on his mind. No way could he go from being so happy to being so confused in one day. Yet here he was.

“Jace and Magnus are convincing,” Lydia commented, oblivious to Alec’s mental conflict, “like… I’d believe they were fucking if I didn’t know any better.”

Alec tensed his shoulders, what if they were? What if Magnus was making a fool out of him? What if-?

“I guess,” Izzy shrugged, “but we all know Magnus is infatuated with my big brother,” she stretched up to ruffle Alec’s hair.

“Yeah well, what if things change?” Alec mumbled, he hoped that Izzy and Lydia hadn’t heard him, but he knew they had when they both grabbed his arms.

“Woah now,” Lydia gave him a worried look, “Alec, you’re not having doubts, are you?”

“I didn’t like… I didn’t like how he spoke to me in rehearsal, I just felt suddenly threatened,” he pulled a face, “I started to panic.”

Izzy wrapped an arm around her brother, “don’t be this boy, Alec. You’re better than this.”

“I can’t not be insecure,” Alec mumbled, “it’s a must have in my life.”


	2. May You Always Be Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec doesn't mean to get jealous, it just kind of happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, pre-warning the next few days might remain updateless as I've got interviews at various drama schools/universities coming up. But for now enjoy this chapter, and the cute lil bb that is Robbie.

Alec crossed his arms, he watched Magnus laughing with Jace, as they continued to laugh Magnus leaned up against the blond.

It kind of sucked.

If anyone walked around to the small hangout area, they’d think Jace and Magnus were together. They sure looked like a couple. Alec fidgeted uncomfortably with his hands as he approached the sofas. He paused when Magnus glanced over to him.

”There’s our little stalker,” Magnus teased - obviously referencing Alec’s character.

“Funny,” Alec mumbled as he sat down on a sofa by himself, “after you two have finished being all over each other, can I have my boyfriend back?”

“No way,” Jace frowned, he wrapped his arms around Magnus and held him tight.

Alec rolled his eyes and stood up again, “great, well, whenever you want to let him go, let me know.”

He left the small area, feeling far better when he was away from them. He came to a halt when he ran into Raj, one of the production arts students.

”Ah, Alec!”

“Ah, Raj,” Alec replied in a low tone, “what is it?”

“Well your character, Robbie, I already have some costume stuff sorted out for you!” 

“That was quick,” Alec mumbled, “like?”

“Just come with me and you’ll find out,” Raj pulled Alec out to the small storage space where all the costumes were stored. Raj had picked out a purple button up shirt for Alec, and that was the basic outfit. He explained that there would be a jacket that would sometimes go over the top of it, Alec nodded and then tried on the shirt quickly. He glanced to Raj and gave a smile.

“Good enough?”

“Perfect,” Raj nodded, “I’ll hang it up. You can go back to the hangout if you want.”

“I’d prefer not to, seeing as my boyfriend is cuddling with some other guy,” Alec pulled the shirt off and passed it back to Raj, “it makes me feel a bit shit.”

“Raj, Maia said that you were looking for me,” Alec turned around, hearing a familiar voice. He was looking down at Robbie, the boy only raised an eyebrow as he looked back at the tall shirtless boy, “well then…”

”Wrong Robbie,” Raj laughed, “I said that I found a shirt for Robbie I need to find him, and I meant the character Robbie.”

“Easy mistake,” Robbie chuckled, eyes focused on Alec’s chest, “uh, you uh…”

“His eyes aren’t there,” Raj mumbled as he hung the shirt on the costume rail, “they’re on his face.”

“R-right, s-s-sorry.”

“I thought you were straight,” Alec commented as looked Robbie up and down, “but you’re clearly checking me out right now.”

“I didn’t, I don’t,” Robbie turned away, “I’m so so sorry.”

“It’s okay, if my boyfriend isn’t going to give me affection, I need someone to,” Alec knew that Robbie’s face was bright red, he pulled his shirt on to help the boy out, “besides, you get to kiss me in the show so you may as well practice falling in love with me.”

Robbie turned back, “I’m not… Can I talk to you actually, later? About stuff.”

“You can talk to me now,” Alec shrugged, he placed an arm over Robbie’s shoulders and led him out of the storage room, “what is it?”

Robbie’s shoulders were tensed at the moment, “well,” he spoke quietly, “I just… if you couldn’t tell I think, I’m questioning my sexuality.”

“It’s only natural,” Alec reassured him, “let's see, how did you feel when you saw me shirtless?”

“Butterflies, tons of them. I know you’re dating Magnus, I just meant that you’re an attractive person so-”

“Thanks,” Alec let out a chuckle.

“But I mean… L-Lydia, Lydia’s really pretty and she used to give me the same feelings, especially when she smiles. But I d-don’t know, it doesn’t feel right to c-call myself… Uh…”

”Bi?” Alec stopped, he leaned up against the closest wall and raised an eyebrow at Robbie, “why doesn’t it feel right?”

”I don’t know,” he glanced around, “I just don’t know.”

Alec nodded, he moved forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, “it’s okay to be confused,” he felt Robbie cling onto him as they embraced, “you can take your time figuring it out, nobody will judge you. And hey, you might even be Pan.”

“Wow,” Alec turned his head (although he was still holding Robbie close to him) and saw Magnus, “what’s going on here then?”

“Just taking care of the onstage love interest,” Alec let out a small laugh as he backed away from the hug.

“Thank you, Alec,” Robbie quickly flashed him a smile and then ran past Magnus to escape the awkward situation.

Magnus rushed forward to Alec and grabbed his hands, “what’s up with little Robs?”

“Sexuality stuff,” Alec answered honestly, “he’s figuring stuff out.”

“Bless him,” Magnus let out a small chuckle, “come on, we need to go register for the day.”

* * * * *

Alec settled down in rehearsal, he sat on the floor next to Robbie. They were going through a scene with Jace and Magnus. They were pressed close to each other already, Alec didn’t want to watch the rehearsal, instead he focused on his script, Robbie was pointing out some sweet moments they shared in the script and Alec would give a silent chuckle. He knew Robbie was purposely trying to help him, to distract him from the scene. 

“This is my favourite part,” Robbie jumped closer to Alec and pointed to the script, he was pointing to the moment where his character sings ‘Good Guys’ by MIKA with Marissa also singing. Robbie loved to sing so he was eager for that scene, “I listened to the song and it really got me. I’m super excited to get the part sorted out, I asked Luke if I could come up with a dance during it and he said that he’ll talk to Izzy about it so your sister might be choregraphing stuff with me.”

”I dread our last scene together,” Alec whispered, “I mean like, Robbie and Harvey are so happy at that point, that entire ‘you have time to say I love you back, we have all the time in the world’ and then Harvey dies not too soon after, I just wanted to cry when I first read through it.”

Alec glanced back to the scene to see Magnus press his lips against Jace, he glanced back down to the script, he wished he hadn’t looked. He saw Robbie glance up and then he felt the hand on his back. 

“Remember Alec, it’s only a play. Besides, we get a cute lovey moment.”

“Hey Robbie,” Clary had decided to sit down by the boy and Alec focused on his script again, “can we go through ‘Good Guys’ in a bit, Luke’s given me the sheet music and I figured-”

“Yeah, we can do that!”

“Alright,” Clary smiled, “well the small rehearsal room is free so we can go whenever.”

“I’m free now,” Robbie stood up and glanced back down to Alec, “o-oh, I-”

“It’s okay,” Alec shrugged, “you need to learn the song.”

* * * * * 

Alec went home with Magnus on that day, happy to finally have some much needed time with his boyfriend. Although he did tune out when Magnus was explaining something that had happened between him and Jace. Every now and then he’d flash Magnus a smile to avoid suspicion. 

“You’re not listening to a single thing I’m saying, are you?” 

Alec looked to Magnus quickly and cocked his head, “wh-what?”

“You haven’t listened to anything I’ve said, I asked you a question.”

“Oh, uh… What was it?”

“Are you upset with me? I saw you in rehearsals, you refused to watch Jace and I doing our scene. And you weren’t paying attention to me, what’s going on?”

Alec shook his head quickly, “n-no, no I’m fine.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, “honey please, tell me.”

“It’s stupid.”

“Alec.”

Alec rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, “I’m scared you’ll spend more time with Jace than me. I’m scared you’ll realise you don’t really like me, I’m scared you’ll leave and-”

He stopped when he felt Magnus’s hand on his face, “I won’t leave you Alec. At least I haven’t even considered it yet. But if you continue this pathetic possessive attitude, I might.”

“I-”

“I’m kidding,” Magnus pulled Alec closer and embraced him, “I love you Alec.”

“I love you too,” Alec replied, Magnus stretched up and placed a kiss on Alec’s lips. They still had their spark, sure Alec had his worries but he knew he’d be over it soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more ;)
> 
> If you spot any mistakes please let me know in the comments, I tend to make mistakes as I'm up late writing.


	3. Awful Sweet To Be A Little Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to change a few weeks into rehearsal and Alec isn't exactly comfortable with the change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realised that this fic develops faster than my other ones... But it was originally only meant to be a oneshot

It had been a few weeks into rehearsal, people had chuckled when they saw Alec and Magnus kiss at the end of rehearsals, because it was odd seeing on stage enemies kissing each other in real life. Though, Magnus and Alec were an extremely cute couple. It was odd seeing how well they worked against each other and how well they worked with each other. 

Things began to change.

Alec and Magnus didn’t leave together in one rehearsal, Magnus left - sucked into a conversation with Jace. Alec cocked his head to the side as he watched the door shut after his boyfriend. Charming. He looked over to Izzy and pulled a look that translated as ‘why did he leave me?’.

Alec heard a tut from behind him and turned to see Raj and Lydia looking up at him.

Raj gave him a shrug, “dude, you’re getting a tad jealous.”

“Almost like your character,” Lydia teased, “Alec come on. Magnus loves you.”

“He left without saying goodbye to me, because he was talking to Jace,” Alec murmured, “it doesn’t seem like he loves me. Not anymore.”

“Alec,” Raj stepped forward and placed a hand on he taller boy’s shoulders, “I have two words for you, get over it. You’ll see soon enough that he does love you. It’s stupid to think he doesn’t. You didn’t see the way he was watching you when you were blocking the scene earlier. He loves you.”

“I don’t know,” Alec replied, “I just want to go home… And eat a pint of ice cream to myself.”

“Oh, I’ll join you,” Izzy cried out, “Robbie and Clary are coming over to sort out Good Guys with them, so we can have our own little pity party. You in Lydia?”

“I’ll be there around six, mom needs me to sort something out at home.”

“Don’t feed his misery,” Robbie batted Izzy’s arm, “but we can totally eat ice cream, and pizza?”

“Definitely pizza!” Clary called out as she ran over to Izzy’s side, “let’s do it.”

Alec let out a chuckle and shrugged, “I’m glad I’ve got a bit of support here,” he picked his bag up from the floor and left the rehearsal room with his sister, Robbie, and Clary. He loved Magnus but stuff just felt… Weird.

As soon as they arrived home, Alec looked at his phone, expecting an apology text from Magnus…

Nothing.

He groaned and quickly typed out a message.

_To Magnus: You didn’t say goodbye._

He sent the message and put his phone into his pocket, smiling as Izzy held up a tub of ice cream for Alec.

“An entire pint of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream to yourself, my piggy big brother.”

“Thank you so much,” Alec whispered as he took the tub, he grabbed a spoon from her other hand and smiled, “can I watch you guys rehearse?”

“Of course,” Robbie cheered as he ran over to Alec, “you’ll be amazed by my talent.”

“I already am,” Alec admitted, “blow me away.”

“Honestly thought you were just going to say ‘blow me’,” Clary mumbled as she turned to Alec.

“I wouldn’t cheat on Magnus,” Alec rolled his eyes. As if on cue, he heard a ping from his phone. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and read the text.

_From Magnus: I was talking to Jace about something. Sorry. Xxx_

Alec sighed before replying.

_To Magnus: Do you still love me?_

The reply came in seconds

_From Magnus: Of course I am! Are you still paranoid about this? Xxx_

_To Magnus: I don’t know._

_From Magnus: You know what, I don’t want to talk about this over text so if you feel like not being so paranoid, then come talk to me tomorrow. X_

_To Magnus: K._

Alec threw his phone onto the sofa and looked up at the trio who were having a discussion about the sheet music they were given.

“The harmonies are easy,” Izzy waved a hand an moved over to the piano she dropped the sheet music onto the stand and pressed three different keys, “so these are our starting notes. Robbie you sing the tune. Clary you sing this,” she sang the harmony for Clary, “and Lydia sings-” she then sang Lydia’s harmony. 

Clary took to the piano and continued playing her harmony whilst Izzy moved over to Robbie, “so, Luke said you asked to dance in Good Guys?”

”Yeah, it doesn’t feel right being still.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Like a dance about Harvey’s past abuse, so we get other boys in the cast to be the abusers and throughout the dance he’s controlled by them.” 

“I love those kind of dances,” Izzy squealed, “so I think for the first half of the verse you should be still, but when you get to ‘and to the romance when I was fourteen years old’ you should begin to dance alone. Then you do sometime on the first section of the pre-chorus, when that part is repeated you have someone come in and control you to do the exact same thing and from there you’re controlled.”

Alec began to dig into his ice cream as he watched Izzy and Robbie begin choreographing to the song. He noticed how Robbie was eager to dance, then again the boy was eager to talk to people. It was endearing. He had noticed how in the past Robbie hadn’t interacted with many people. He was talented and adorable but he still seemed lonely. 

It wasn’t too long until Lydia had joined the group and they started going through the song together. Alec leaned back on the sofa and tried to push back thoughts of Magnus. But then he came right back into his mind when Alec was scrolling through his Instagram feed. Jace had posted a photo of Magnus hiding underneath a blanket.

“Magnus is at Jace’s?” Alec asked suddenly, making Izzy glance over from where she was stood.

“They’re running lines,” Clary informed Alec as she skipped over to his side.

”The caption says ‘my new favourite person’, with loads of hearts and kisses,” he mumbled as he looked through the few comments, “Magnus said ‘you’re my new favourite person too babe’.”

Robbie pulled a face, “they speak to each other like that all the time, it’s nothing to worry about.”

Alec shook his head quickly, he dropped his phone and stood up, “I’m going upstairs,” he left the room and paused at the bottom of the stairs, “and don’t bother coming up, just keep rehearsing.”

* * * * *

Magnus really didn’t want to bother with Alec, not if he was going to act like that. He was glad he was spending the night with Jace, the blond could easily cheer him up.

“We don’t need to read through, my mission is to keep you happy,” Jace tutted as he threw his script onto the coffee table, “there’s this funny video you might enjoy, it’s like porn bloopers it’s so funny.”

Magnus let out a snort of laughter, “as if you actually watch this kind of thing.”

“Some nights I can’t get to sleep so I watch weird stuff, and porn bloopers are hilarious, sometime gross. But all together stupid.”

“How low do you have to be, Jace, to find yourself watching porn bloopers?”

“It’s funny, come on,” Jace pulled out his laptop and quickly searched up what he was looking for, “nothing will entertain you more.”

“I haven’t even watched porn with Alec.”

“Well, I tell you what. Settle down with him and pop this on, you’ll be back happy and cheerful in no time.”

Magnus let out another laugh, “shut up you idiot.”

“I can tell you for a fact, Winn and Perry totally watch porn together.”

“Please, Winn would probably do porn,” Magnus shrugged, “he’d probably do one with Perry.”

“Oh, the Pinn Porno, that’s the sequel to the show, you know it is.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow as the video started, he shook his head, “we really should run lines, Ale-” Magnus stopped himself, knowing that he was in fact not talking to Alec, “J-Jace.”

Jace gave a shrug, “it’s okay, it could be worse. It’s not like you said someone else’s name during sex, which has happened to me before.”

“Really?”

”Yeah, oh that was a fun break up.”

“Ouch,” Magnus pulled a face, “I’m so sorry.”

Jace laughed, “doesn’t matter now, but if you want we can run lines. But not even one blooper compilation?”

“Fine,” Magnus laughed as Jace pressed play. 

Magnus had to admit, the video was quite funny. There were several moments he thought of Alec, it was odd but there were just moments that he remembered having with Alec. Once they had fallen off of the bed together and ended up laughing for thirty minutes before even trying to continue. There also may have been one day where Alec claims he was nearly blinded and he struggled to see out of one eye for a while, they told people that Magnus had simply accidentally hit him in the eye when he was wearing one of his rings (and that was not the case whatsoever). Magnus’s fondest memory of stuff going wrong with Alec may have actually been when he and Alec were alone at his house and Alec had initiated foreplay when they were on the sofa together. Just as they were beginning to undress, Magnus’s young pug puppy ran into the room and completely destroyed the mood by trying to get their affection. 

Magnus was currently upset with Alec, that was true. He wondered what would happen if they spoke tomorrow. Whether or not it would all be out in the open or… Magnus just knew that he needed to confront Alec about it, the jealousy was pathetic.


	4. Leave You? Leave You? How Could I Leave You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes a tough decision that could make the rehearsals more difficult. Alec discovers that someone seems to have a crush on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem quick but this was origianlly intended t be a one-shot piece, it just escalated into something else. Oops.

Alec went in the next day feeling nervous, he knew Magnus was going to have a conversation with him about the texts and that was some what terrifying. Alec knew that things were going to change. He pulled the ends of his sleeves over his hands as he glanced around the corridor. He was aware of his breathing because it was much faster than usual. He was terrified. 

He looked around the corner and saw Magnus sat on one of the sofas in the hangout space. He nervously made his way over to the small space and stopped at the edge of the sofa Magnus was sat on.

“H-hey,” he waved to Magnus and noticed that Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago and Maia Roberts were also sat around the area, they were having some conversation about Simon farting - which was a very odd conversation to walk into. Magnus stood up from the sofa almost immediately and waved for Alec to follow him.

Alec let out a shaky breath and did as instructed. He followed Magnus into a separate hallway and leaned back against the wall opposite Magnus.

“So tell me Alec, why are you jealous of Jace and I? You’re my boyfriend, he’s my best friend.”

“I just felt as though you were spending more time with him and it hur-”

“It hurt you? Sorry for having friends,” Magnus crossed his arms, “but it hurts me knowing that you don’t want me to have friends.”

“That’s not it-”

“It may as well be,” Magnus shrugged, “fact of the matter is, Jace is a really good friend to me, he makes me laugh. Just as you do. I love you Alec, but you can’t be this pathetic about me having friends.”

“I-”

“We’re actors, Alec. It’s part of acting, being on stage with people who you aren’t in a relationship with. If you can’t handle me being in an on stage relationship with Jace, how would you be when I get into the real world of theatre? You’d be constantly jealous, you’d be making yourself miserable.”

“Magnus. I’m j-jealous, yeah but I… I’m sorry, I just get scared when I see you and him together, when you’re so close and it just seems like you don’t want to be with me-”

“How stupid can you be Alexander?” Magnus asked, he stepped forward and brought his hand up to Alec’s face, “I love you, with all my heart.”

Alec found himself completely empty of fear, Magnus loved him, he truly did.

“But-”

Alec’s entire body filled up with fear again, there was never a good following to the word ‘but’. Never.

“I think we need to just... Take a break. I can’t be with someone who doesn’t feel secure enough to let me have a friend. It’s ridiculous. I’m sorry.”

“M-Magnus-”

“Accept it, Alec. I’m not saying we’ll never get back together, because one day we will, but for now I think we should have a breather from each other.”

”I love you Magnus.”

“I know you do, I love you too but for now, we’re not together.”

Alec closed his eyes as Magnus left him alone. He was now single. He had no boyfriend anymore. He did his best to slow down his breathing, he had to stay calm, he had to. He slowly slid down against the wall until he was sat on the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and let out a sigh.

“Hey, what’s up buddy?” Alec looked up to see Raj with his head cocked to the side, “you look…”

”Magnus broke up with me.”

“Oh…”

Alec looked back down to the floor, “yeah, because I was jealous.”

“Ah, the him and Jace thing, right?”

“Yeah.”

Raj glanced around, “you just need to realise that… Jace and Magnus are literally just friends.”

”It’s too late now,” Alec whispered, he gave a shrug and pushed himself up, “b-but I need to get over it, at least pretend to. Can’t let the work get personal, you know?”

”That’s the spirit,” Raj clapped his hands together.

Alec avoided going back to the hangout area, instead he decided to walk around the hallways hoping for some distraction. He ran his hand along the wall and stopped when he almost walked into Maureen Brown. The girl gasped as she stopped in front of him, clearly not noticing him until the last second either. 

“I’m so sorry,” the girl quickly pulled out her earphones.

“It’s okay,” Alec mumbled, he scratched the back of his neck.

”You alright?”

”Yeah,” Alec lied, he glanced around nervously, “do you know if Robbie’s here yet?”  
“Robbie?”

“Yeah, Robbie Preston. Little blond ballet boy, about this high,” he held up his hand and cocked his head to the side.

“Oh right, I thought you were on about your character for some reason,” she shrugged, “he stopped to buy himself a hot chocolate in the Bistro.”

“Ah, thanks,” Alec rushed passed Maureen and made his way to the building’s Bistro area. He knew Robbie would let him talk to him without actually saying anything like ‘you deserved it’ or ‘don’t get jealous’, it was selfish but it was what he needed.

Sure enough Robbie was stood by the hot drink machine, Alec rushed over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, giving him a bright smile as he turned around, “Alec! You actually scared me… You’re lucky I’m not holding my drink yet.”

“I’m not that stupid,” Alec shrugged, “I wouldn’t want you to burn your tiny little hands.”

“They’re not tiny,” Robbie gasped as he held up his hands, Alec placed one of his hands against one of Robbie’s, “they’re smaller than yours but they’re not tiny.”

Alec let out a laugh and moved over to sit by the closest table, he watched as Robbie collected his hot chocolate and sat down at the table with him, “you’re usually cuddled up with Magnus right now, why not now?”

“He broke up with me a few minutes ago,” Alec looked down at his own hands and then finally glanced back up to Robbie, “but I’m determined not to… Let it get in the way. He said he doesn’t want me to be pathetic so… Here I am.”

“Doesn’t want you to be pathetic?”

”About him and Jace.”

“Bullshit, you’re allowed to be as pathetic as you want. You being upset shows that you care,” Robbie had both of his hands around the warm cup, “I’d give anything for someone to be upset about me kissing you on stage.”

Alec let out a laugh, Robbie’s face lit up as he did so. 

“You’ll find someone Robbie, I promise,” he leaned forward and gave Robbie a heartwarming smile in return, “trust me, you’re precious.”

Robbie ducked his head and shook his head, “that’s the nicest thing anyone’s said to me to be honest.”

“Robbie…”

”You know you’re my only friend, right,” Robbie said suddenly, looking back up as he did. He didn’t smile or laugh, it was evident that he wasn’t lying at all, “please don’t let that change.”

“I won’t,” Alec shook his head, “never!”

A smile slowly made it’s way onto Robbie’s face and he nodded, “thank you.”

* * * * *

Jace was at the sofas by the time Magnus returned, and acting on what he knew as a best friendship, Magnus rushed over to the blond and instantly began to cuddle him. He hid his face against the blond’s shoulder and did his best not to cry.

”I broke up with him.”

“What?” Jace questioned suddenly, he glanced down at Magnus and then to the people around them. Everyone else was focused on their own discussion, “why?”

“He was just… He was jealous of us being friends and I couldn’t keep going when I knew he was like that.”

Jace began to stroke the back of Magnus’s head, Magnus noted that Jace was good at comforting him. Alec would probably scream if he walked around he corner but Magnus didn’t exactly care all too much. He was upset, and he needed someone to comfort him. If Alec started crying… In the nicest way possible, it was his own problem.

Magnus curled up to the blond’s side and closed his eyes, he needed to keep in this calm state. He could do it, he could survive without Alec. He knew he could.

* * * * *

Rehearsals sucked.

It was bad enough watching his boyfriend on stage with Jace, Alec found himself even more affected by it being his ex-boyfriend. Alec stared at them as they went through their dialogue, he may have been upset with Magnus but he couldn’t deny that Magnus had amazing acting abilities. 

He looked beautiful.

Alec snapped back into reality as he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around suddenly and cocked his head when he saw Robbie focused solely on continuously poking Alec’s shoulder. The shorter boy was chewing on his own bottom lip as he did so. Alec smiled slightly, he looked back to the stage and let the continuous poking happen. After a while Robbie had stopped, and that might have been because he had to run on stage. Alec watched him, he was giggling in character and after he shouted the words ‘come on’, Alec made his way on. They were rehearsing the scene just before the song that Clary, Robbie and Lydia had been rehearsing with Izzy. Izzy had taught several of the boys in the company, Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago and various others, the dance that she had choreographed with Robbie so it was ready to be shown. Luke hadn’t seen it yet and Alec could already tell the director was eager to watch it.

“How many boyfriends have you had?” Robbie’s character, Harvey, suddenly turned to the other in curiosity.

”None,” Alec, as his character Robbie, shrugged, “I’ve lived a very lonely life, and yourself?”

”I’ve…” Robbie (as Harvey) turned away, not expecting the return of the question, “I’ve had a few.”

“Oh yeah?” Alec let a smile form on his face.

“Yeah,” Robbie’s response was slow and quiet, “they were all the same, fun and happy… Then they just melted into some kind of… Torture,” he glanced over to Alec and then looked away., “it doesn’t matter.”

“Harvey…”

Then the song began.

Alec managed to steal glances at Luke during the performance and he had the biggest smile covering his face, it made Alec proud of his sister’s work on the choreography. 

* * * * *

“That was wonderful,” Luke applauded at the end of the quick run through, “nice choreography Izzy,” he nodded over to Alec’s sister, “and you guys did a great job. I am really proud. It’s not too long until our shows now, I need you all to get the tickets sold, I’d hate for this talent to go to waste. Of course, there’s still room for improvements, Robbie I could tell you were more focused on the dance than the lyrics, you need to be focused on the dance, the singing and the acting, okay?”

“Y-yes,” Robbie nodded.

“And there were a few lines that you skipped after the song, make sure you know every single line, just in case you miss something important. Alec, try to not look so miserable in a happy scene, it... It doesn’t work.”

Alec shrugged, “sorry, I had stuff playing on my mind.”

“So did I,” Magnus mumbled and Alec turned sharply to look at his now ex.

“I’m sure many people have stuff playing on their mind right now Alec but you were the only one I could see breaking character.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay just don’t do it again. You all need to work on your paraphrasing, but honestly… I’m really impressed with you all.”

Alec smiled over to Robbie proudly but the smile dropped when he saw Robbie staring at his own shoes, fiddling with his laces. He bumped the smaller boy with his elbow and Robbie glanced up suddenly.

“Huh?”

“Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah,” Robbie answered, he glanced back down to his shoes again, “it’s just… Do you think anyone likes me?”

“Likes you as in?”

”As a person, other than you of course. I just know that… After we did the song I just feel like… Like people were talking about me, judging me.”

“Robbie…”

“Sometimes, I feel the same way about my family,” he mumbled as other students around them stood up, signalling the end of the day, “I feel like they don’t want me, they don’t need me. I’ll be up in my room and I’ll just think ‘they’re talking about me right now’, I don’t know why bu-”

“You don’t need everyone’s approval,” Alec whispered, “just your own.”

Robbie shook his head, “I think I might actually need more than that Alec,” he admitted. He stood up and held out his hand for Alec, “can you come over tonight? I just feel like I need a friend.”

Alec nodded quickly, “yeah, of course I can.”

”Thanks,” Robbie mumbled again. Alec watched the boy moved over to pick up his back, Robbie was far less chipper and cheerful than before - it as odd. 

* * * * *

Robbie’s house was beautiful, Alec thought to himself as he walked into the building. He spotted a family portrait on the wall where Robbie seemed happier than ever, there was a girl with blonde hair in the picture, Alec figured that she was Robbie’s sister. Then there were their parents, it was obvious that Robbie’s entire family was constructed of good looks. 

Alec’s head turned when he heard the pitter patter of paws, “you have a dog?” He excitedly looked around for the saw of the paws, eventually he saw a small border terrier appear in the doorway, “what’s their name?”

“His name is Simba,” Robbie whispered as he bent down to pick up the small dog, “cute, right?”

“Beautiful,” Alec leaned down and stroked the dog, he grinned as Simba licked his hand.

“Don’t lick Alec,” Robbie joked as he looked down at Simba, “you’ll make me jealous,” he glanced up to Alec as though to say ‘I’m joking’.

Robbie passed the dog into Alec’s arms and pressed his lips together, “Chloe’s usually home by now, but if she was you’d hear her singing Hamilton at the top of her lungs. She wants to go into theatre and… my parents want her to as well, they go to see her shows she puts on with her drama group but-”

“But?”

“They always seem busy when I’m performing.”

“Robbie…”

“I asked them to come watch Good Guys and mom said she has a business meeting that evening, and dad said he’s arranged to meet with some work colleagues so…”

“There’s more than one show-”

“Oh, I’m aware,” Robbie let out a sarcastic laugh, “and trust me, I’ve tried to tell them,” Robbie led Alec into the living room, “I guess at least they let me host the after party here, and to be honest - people are only coming because it’s an after party, not because it’s me hosting it.”

“Robbie,” Alec shook his head and followed the blond over to the sofa, “that’s not true.”

Robbie fell onto the sofa and closed his eyes, “I wish I was like… Magnus.”

“What? With a possessive boyfriend who didn’t like him being on stage with another boy?”

“Lucky enough to have someone as attractive as you.”

That was the second suggestive thing Robbie had said.

“I need to stop,” Robbie whispered, “sorry, I keep- I’m sorry.”

Alec focused on the dog on his lap, pushing thoughts of Robbie’s comments aside, “it’s fine just… Hold it off for a couple of days, yeah?”

* * * * *

Magnus was curled up against Jace again, this time with a face flooded with tears, it was rare for anyone (even Alec) to see him without makeup but he had thoughtfully removed his makeup before crying on Jace.

The blond was peacefully reading a book whilst comforting his crying friends, every now and then he’d read a comical line out to Magnus to make him laugh. It usually worked. 

Magnus thought of Alec, he missed him already but it had to happen. 

Jace rubbed small circles on Magnus’s back, Magnus closed his eyes as he did so. 

Sure, everything was falling apart but… Magnus felt content when he was cuddled up to Jace. He knew the blond would be there for him and he didn’t mind having him around.


	5. Look At Us Lying Here, Dreaming, Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Robbie develop their friendship into something else but Robbie seems to be convinced that there's something deeper.

Rehearsals had once again been a success and Alec found himself going to Robbie’s once again, and he was very eager to see Simba again. Robbie glanced back to Alec as he went to open the front door.

“Alec,” he began quietly, “do you think I’m ugly?”

”What?”

“Apparently Camille Belcourt said that I was so-”

“Don’t be stupid,” Alec whispered, he followed Robbie into the house again, “you’re not ugly.”

Robbie crossed his arms once the door was shut, “if I’m not ugly why has nobody asked me out? Why does nobody seem interested in me? Why do-”

“Shut up Robbie,” Alec hissed, “please. You’re not ugly, just because nobody’s made a move on you it doesn’t mean you’re ugly! You’re adorable, I swear you are. If anyone says anything other wise, ignore them because you’re gorgeou-”

He was cut off by Robbie.

Robbie stretched up onto his tip toes and pressed his lips against Alec’s, he placed his hands on Alec’s chest and pushed the taller boy back against the wall. 

Alec’s mind immediately went to Magnus and that may have been the only thing he thought of when he was kissing Robbie, had he thought of anything else he probably would have pushed the shorter boy away but with his eyes closed it just seemed as though he had his lips against Magnus’s. 

He placed his hands on the boy’s waist and held him closer. He needed the contact, He needed Magnus’s touch again. 

Alec pulled away, keeping his eyes closed, “y-your family.”

“They’re not home,” Robbie whispered, he tugged Alec towards the stairs.

“Kiss me again.”

Robbie did so and Alec kept his mind focused on Magnus. Alec knew that Robbie was standing on the bottom step, since he was now slightly taller.

”Can we go upstairs,” Robbie asked in a shy voice, “just in case.”

“Yes,” Alec responded, he followed the young blond up the stairs and to a room. Alec hadn’t seen Robbie’s room before, the last time he went to the blond’s house they had stayed in the living room. Then again, Alec wasn’t able to pay too much attention to Robbie’s room, because the short boy had pressed their lips together as soon as the door closed.

Alec needed the affection and attention in that moment, in his mind he was kissing Magnus, and after a moment he was picking Magnus up and pressing him back up against the wall. For him, it was his body against Magnus’s, and it was beautiful.

“I want to-”

”I know,” Alec cut him off, “I know what you want.”

The other boy laughed and began to let his hands fumble around the bottom of Alec’s shirt, “can we? N-now?”

Alec began to grin, he tugged the boy’s arm and led him over to the bed, “your first time, right?” He knew he was speaking to Robbie, but he still wished for it to be Magnus.

“Yeah.”

”Then let’s make it good,” he whispered as he pushed the short blond onto the bed, he leaned forward and kissed the boy on the lips, “let’s make it the best you’ll ever have.”

He heard Robbie laugh and instantly began to think of Magnus again as they began to take off each other’s clothes.

He placed his hands on Robbie’s bare chest to keep him down, “I guess you’re lucky I’m always prepared,” he reached into the pocket of his jeans. 

Robbie watched awkwardly, he pressed his lips together and did his best to smile.

“But first,” Alec began in a whisper, “let’s get hands on,” he let out a laugh and after a moment Robbie began to chuckle with him.

* * * * *

Jace was busy trying to braid his hair (which wasn't exactly long enough, but he was convinced he could do it) when his phone began to ring, he held the hair with one hand and answered the call with his other.

“Y’ello?”

“Hey,” it was Magnus.

“Ah, Maggy B, what’s up boy?”

“Do you want to come out tonight? I was going to watch the new Moana film and… I had pre-ordered the tickets ages ago as a surprise for Alec but-”

“O-oh!”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, sure dude. You know me, never turning down a Disney film - ever!”

Jace heard Magnus laugh, “okay great, I’ll be over yours in five minutes.”

”Okay, fantastic, I can get back to trying to braiding my lucious locks then.”

“Uh, what?”

“I got bored,” Jace hummed, “just get over here.”

“Alright, see you soon.”

* * * * *

Robbie could feel his stomach flipping when he felt Alec’s tongue against his skin, his hot breath sent shivers throughout his body. He closed his eyes and gripped the bed sheet. Robbie had never kissed another boy before Alec, let alone gone this far with someone. Having Alec in this way was… Wonderful.

Things were changing already. Robbie let out a gasp and then quickly moved to grip Alec’s hair, he heard Alec react to the sudden tug of hair. Alec then nuzzled into the crook of Robbie’s neck.

“A-Alec,” Robbie whispered, “I… You’re so… I-”

“You’re close?”

“Y-yeah, yeah.”

“Then just let it go,” Alec whispered.

The whisper alone was enough to set Robbie off, he wanted to scream but he did his best to keep quiet. Alec must have noticed his attempt to be quiet since he was laughing. Robbie reached out and grabbed Alec’s hand, no to long after their fingers laced together Robbie heard Alec let out something that was almost a whimper and then there was a soft moan of-

“Magnus.”

Robbie knew Alec loved Magnus, he did. But that didn’t mean it didn’t suck hearing someone else’s name being moaned like that. Alec seemed to sense the grip on his hand loosening slightly and he opened his eyes and looked into Robbie’s.

“Robbie, I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say Magnus. I was just kind of… I love him so he’s playing on my mind.”

“It’s okay,” that was a lie, ”I understand.” That was another lie, “I’m okay with it.” Definitely another lie, “you love him and it’s perfectly fine if you’re thinking about him.”

Even Alec knew that that wasn’t okay, he looked away from Robbie and slowly pulled out and moved away, “we should get cleaned up. Shower?”

 

Robbie looked at Alec, after a moment of thought, he nodded, “warm shower, sounds good. You mean together, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I think… We should try to refrain from touching each other in the shower.”

Alec gave him a small ‘of course’ nod and then chuckled again as they both got up from the bed. Robbie pushed himself up and examined the bed, it was messed up now after their moment together, and Robbie’s hair was just as bad as the bed. He looked cute though, Alec would admit that.

Robbie felt suddenly odd, he was sat on his bed, fully naked in front of Alec - who was also full naked. He looked around the room for something to cover up but Alec shrugged when he realised why Robbie was panicking.

“We’ve had sex already Robs, don’t fret about me seeing you naked.”

“I just-”

“Come on,” Alec held out his hand. Once Robbie had taken a hold of his hand, Alec tugged him up - leading Robbie to stumble forward and stop inches away from his face.

Their bodies were pressed together again.

“So much for not touching,” Alec whispered.

“Oh my God, shut up,” Robbie laughed as he jumped away from Alec.

“You know what, I've definitely enjoyed being with you like that, Robbie. It kept me... I don't know. I liked touching you."

“Fine we can touch in the shower,” Robbie rolled his eyes, “happy now?”

“Only if you’re comfortable.”

Robbie nodded, “can you call me Robbie this time?”

Alec let out a somewhat nervous laugh, “I’ll definitely try to.”

Robbie gave him a playful wink as they made heir way across the room. Robbie’s family were still out which meant that they were home alone so he felt confident enough to run across the hallway to the bathroom opposite. Luckily the doors were basically directly opposite so they rushed across into the small bathroom and Robbie shut the door behind them - just in case. Alec pulled the small boy close again and pressed their lips together in a sweeter kiss.

Robbie turned the shower on and held his hand under the running water, after a moment he shot a smile over to Alec and then stepped into the shower. Alec followed him and instantly placed his hand on Robbie’s shoulders to be comforting.

”You look… Good with water running down you. I like it, a lot.”

* * * * *

Once they were clean and dry, they rushed out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Robbie had heard his sister return when they were in the shower - he could hear her singing along to some song from Hamilton. She had called out for him and he had replied from the shower (whilst Alec was pressing kisses against his neck, which was quite distracting). So once they were finished, Robbie had to do a quick ‘secret agent’ scan of the hallway before rushing across to his room, just in time apparently because he heard Chloe’s door open again.

”Just get under the covers,” he whispered, knowing that Chloe was most likely going to come talk to him. 

Once again, they were just in time. The door opened as they had the cover over both of them. Remarkable, really. 

“Hey Robbie, can I borrow your-” she stopped when she saw two boys in the bed and cocked her head to the side, “oh.”

“Hi,” Alec smiled.

“Chloe, this is my friend Alec, he’s playing Robbie. You know in that show you’re not coming to see.”

”Robbie,” Chloe crossed her arms, “you promised no guilt games.”

“And mom and dad promised to come see a show,” Robbie replied quietly, “what did you want anyway?”

“Oh right, can I borrow your… Your… Crap I forgot,” she pulled a face, “couldn’t have been that important. Anyway, hi, by the way Alec, I’m Chloe.”

“Nice to meet you,” Alec held his hand above the covers. 

“I didn’t realise you were in here when Robs was in the shower, else I would have come spoken to you for a while.”

“I-” Alec glanced over to Robbie, realising it may not have been okay to tell Robbie’s sister about their time in the shower.

“He was asleep,” Robbie cleared his throat, “literally waking up as I got back in here.”

“Mm,” Alec agreed, it was a lie but they didn’t care. 

“Right…” Chloe raised an eyebrow, “well, you guys are cute together so-”

“What? No, no, no!” Robbie looked at his sister in a panic, “I do-”

“I was bluffing, I know Alec wasn’t in here,” she rolled her eyes, “you two were giggling quite loudly in the shower, how does shower sex even work? I heard it’s quite awkward-”

”We weren’t having sex! Not in the shower,” Robbie sighed, “we were… just kissing.”

Chloe nodded, “but you were in the shower together because…”

Robbie looked into his sisters eyes and shrugged, “because had had sex before that, we needed to shower afterwards.”

Chloe let out a playful laugh, “I’m glad you swiped your v-card big brother, well done, and nice catch,” she winked at Alec, “like seriously Robs, don’t let this one go too soon.”

Robbie looked over to Alec and sat in silence, he heard Chloe let out a happy sigh before she left the room.

“She didn’t react to me being with a guy.”

“Nope,” Alec smiled, “I know you were having a hard time before, figuring out what you are, do you know now?”

“I looked into it and, I think I’m Pansexual. I mean I started speaking online to this girl from England who said she’s Pansexual and she was explaining it all to me and… It seemed right, like it all just fit so well.”

“I’m so glad you’ve figured it out Robs.”

Robbie smiled and shuffled closer to Alec, “can we cuddle?”

“Yeah.”

They settled into a comfortable position, Robbie rested on top of Alec’s chest with his arm draped across, and Alec had one hand delicately placed on Robbie’s back.

“Robbie,” Alec spoke up after a few minutes of silence, “can we… Can you promise not to let feelings get involved with this? I don’t want you getting attached to me, you know?”

“O-oh, yeah.”

“Do you think that this can be more of… A friends with benefits situation? You get pleasure, I get pleasure, we don’t fall in love.”

* * * * *

The friends with benefits situation was pretty good, they both seemed to enjoy the sex, and the cuddles afterwards were okay as well. Robbie had managed to pull a puppy dog face and beg Alec to convince his parents that they were boyfriends.

“It’s my way of coming out,” he whispered as they were lying side by side in Robbie’s bed, “and… I want them to think that someone loves me.”

Alec stayed silent for a moment as he thought, then he replied, “okay, okay, I’ll pretend to be your boyfriend, but only for your parents.”

Robbie quickly began to grin, “thank you so much Alec!”

So they ended up going downstairs at one point during the next day, Alec followed Robbie with his lips pressed together. Robbie, however, was practically skipping into the living room. Chloe was sat on the sofa with her legs tucked underneath her, and Robbie’s parents were sat on the other sofa, cuddling together.

“H-hey mom, dad,” Robbie’s excitement changed to nerves as he stopped by the doorway, “I uh… I want to tell you something.”

Alec noticed Chloe grinning as she looked over to her big brother, “yes, tell us!”

Robbie’s parents glanced at each other and then to their son, “go ahead,” his mother smiled sweetly.

“Well, uh, this is my boyfriend, Alec," Alec noticed how comfortable Robbie seemed saying those words - it was odd. Alec put on a smile as he waved to Robbie’s parents, “I’m not gay though, I’m Pansexual.”

Robbie’s parents were ecstatic and both greeted Alec as though he were one of their own.

”I’m so glad Robbie has someone,” his father said as he shook Alec’s hand, “you’re quite a handsome young man.”

“Thank you, sir,” Alec nodded.

“I told you you were cute together,” Chloe winked, “I’m glad you decided to tell us. I love you big brother.”

The family quickly accepted Alec as Robbie’s boyfriend, and Alec was sure that Robbie also believed it could have been true - which was slightly frustrating after they had vowed not to let feelings get involved in what they had.

He could live with it, it wouldn’t be long until he’d be getting Magnus back, surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry if you don't like reading Alec with someone else other than Magnus - this FWB situation doesn't last too long.


	6. Robbie Is My Hobby And I'm Giving It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus loves Alec with all of his heart, so when it seems that Alec has moved on to someone else - it hurts. Alec doesn't mean to be a mean person, but he ends up breaking a heart that isn't Magnus's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before, this fic does move fast and this chapter may seem a bit out of character for one person in particular.

Magnus woke up and instantly didn’t want to go in, it had been a few weeks without Alec and it was difficult watching him throughout the day knowing that the weren’t together. He missed him, he missed having him by his side when he woke up. He missed having his boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend. He wished he could rolled onto his side and being able to shuffled closer to Alec and hold him from behind. 

He didn’t want to move from his bed.

He found himself wanting Alec again.

But at the same time, he didn’t want him. He didn’t want to be back with someone who wouldn’t want him around Jace. 

He wanted his happy Alec back. His cuddly, smiley, giggly Alec. 

He turned his head and looked to a framed photograph that he had sat on his bedside table. It was of him and Alec. Magnus was on Alec’s back, his arms draped around Alec’s shoulders. Alec was laughing in it, and he looked beautiful. Magnus grabbed the frame and and ran his fingers across the image. Not too long after the photo was taken, Alec had fallen over with Magnus on his back.

Alec was still so beautiful.

After a moment, he finally stood up and forced himself to get ready. 

Magnus knew one thing, he regretted breaking up with Alec. Instead he wished that they had just had a full night talking it through.

He planned to find Alec throughout the day, he’d apologise, talk things through and then maybe they could be together again. All would be well, it was easy. 

* * * * * 

Magnus paused to take a breath, he was nervous of course. He knew that Alec would probably want him back as well but that didn’t make it any less terrifying. He walked around the corner and hesitated when he set his eyes on Alec. 

Alec was sat on one of the sofas with Robbie next to him, they were chuckling about something that Magnus couldn’t hear. He approached the pair slowly and smiled as Alec seemed to notice him. 

Robbie was still paying full attention to Alec, looking at him in the way Alec used to look at Magnus. Magnus wanted to speak but he didn’t, he simply watched as Alec’s arm made it’s way around Robbie’s shoulders. 

“Hey,” he managed to finally whisper.

”Hi Magnus,” Robbie turned with a bright cheery smile on his face.

He awkwardly took a seat and looked at the pair, “so are you two… A thing now?”

“Yeah,” Robbie answered in an unsure tone.

“No,” Alec groaned, “not like that. I mean we do things together,” he gave a look which Magnus understood easily, they had sex, “why?”

“You just seem comfortable,” Magnus admitted, he leaned back on the sofa, “well you look good together too so, don’t… Waste the opportunity you have.”

Alec pulled his arm away from Robbie and looked at Magnus, “you’re not jealous at all?”

“I’m happy for you,” Magnus couldn’t look him directly in the eye, instead he looked down at his own hands, “r-really, I am.”

“I’m actually disappointed,” Alec mumbled, “but I guess if you want me to be with Robbie, I can be.”

“I’m right here,” Robbie whispered - unheard by the boys.

“No,” Magnus looked up, he paused and glanced to Robbie, “s-sorry, I have to go.”

He left the two boys alone and made his way through the hallways.

He was jealous. He knew he was. He wanted Alec back, he wanted him. He questioned how Alec could move on so quickly, was it only to make him jealous? Perhaps so. But it hurt nonetheless. He managed to find a secluded corner where he could be by himself, maybe a tear or two would escape but he couldn’t let people know. 

Magnus Bane was not supposed to cry.

* * * * *

The next day, Magnus had found Alec by himself in the small rehearsal room. He approached him hesitantly and gave him a small smile.

“Robbie really likes you.”

Alec glanced up with a look that said ‘don’t bring that up’, he let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall, “I know he does.”

“And you seem to like him.”

Silence.

“You do like him, right?”

“He’s a good friend, and the sex is good,” Alec admitted, he closed his eyes, “though that may be because I only think of you during it.”

“You’re leading him on?” Magnus crossed his arms, “you can’t do that to him Alec, it’s unfair.”

“I have made it clear to him that we don’t let feelings get involved and yet every day he just seems to think that he’s my boyfriend. He’s not. It was all meant to be friends with benefits but he wanted to tell his parents that he was dating me so they thought someone loved him,” he frowned, “but he’s believing the lie himself.”

“You need to talk to him,” Magnus sat down next to Alec, “like I should have talked to you,” he pressed his lips together, “I’m sorry, I just wish I had never broken up with you.”

Alec let out a playful laugh, “it’s a bit late now isn’t it? I’m stuck with Robbie,” he looked into Magnus’s eyes, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Don’t speak about him like that Alec, he’s sweet.”

“Yeah, he’s sweet but… I don’t want him, I want you,” Alec leaned in towards Magnus on instinct. They then found themselves both moving towards each other, and finally they found themselves kissing again. It reminded Alec of their first kiss, it was fresh and sweet. 

Magnus abruptly pulled away not too long into the kiss, “Alec, I… I don’t think we can do this before… You’re with Robbie.”

“I want you Magnus, he knows I love you. I’ll tell him that it’s over.”

“Only if you’re sure, and you have to promise to be gentle about it, don’t break the poor boy’s heart.”

Alec licked his lips and glanced around the room carefully before responding, “I’ll be gentle about it, he’ll be able to take it - I’m sure he’s stronger than he looks.”

* * * * *

Alec couldn’t bring himself to do it throughout the day, Robbie’s family had invited him to a dinner that night. He knew he’d have to meet them again, they’d only known about him for a day or so. He explained to Magnus that he’d break it off after the dinner and it would be in a calm and collective manner, Magnus agreed. 

As Alec sat down at the table with the Preston family he couldn’t help but think of Magnus again. They were going to be together, they were going to be happy.

Chloe was excitedly talking about how she had aced her dance exam and Robbie’s parents were more than proud of her. Of course, it didn’t take too long for the topic to change to Robbie and Alec.

“So how long have you been dating?” 

“About three months,” Robbie answered without hesitation, “you know uh… the night that I didn’t tell you wh-where I was? I was out with Alec, we were getting dinner together and then I ended up staying at his.”

That story was a lie, Alec knew it was, Robbie knew it was. Alec found himself suddenly wondering where Robbie actually was that night (well if the decision of tonight was anything to go by, he wouldn’t be finding out anytime soon).

“I asked if we could cuddle, he said yes and then he asked me to be his boyfriend.”

“Cute,” Chloe grinned.

“You two are very sweet together.”

“I hope we stay together,” Alec was sure that Robbie was bluffing that line, he knew they weren’t actually together, didn’t he?

“Shotgun maid of honour,” Chloe stuck her hand in the air.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Alec’s eyes went wide as he looked between the two siblings, “I… We’re…”

“That’s a bit fast paced,” Robbie shrugged.

”A bit?” Alec scoffed, “you may as well be planning my funeral already.”

”I was kidding,” Chloe rolled her eyes.

“You never know,” Mr. Preston shrugged, “your mother and I married after four months together,” he looked at Robbie and smiled.

“That’s because she was four months pregnant with me,” Robbie grumbled, “Alec and I can’t exactly get pregnant so we won’t be having any children.”

“You could always adopt.”

“You’d make the cutest family,” Chloe gushed, “I can see you as papa,” she pointed to Robbie, “and Alec as daddy.”

Alec closed his eyes and wished for the conversation to stop.

”Are you going to that end of year dance together?” Mrs. Preston asked joyfully.

“Do you think you’ll end up living togeher?” Mr. Preston had wondered.

”You should adopt a puppy together!” Chloe had cheered.

“We’re not dating!” Alec yelled, standing up from his chair, “Robbie isn’t my boyfriend,” Robbie glanced up to Alec from his seat, mouth agape and eyes wide, “we were friends with benefits, that’s all. No feelings, just sex. Even then, I wasn’t thinking about him! Sorry, I can’t stand this stupid relationship talk when I don’t even want to be with him.”

The family looked to each other in shock, Robbie’s gaze had fallen down to his own two hands.

“I have a boyfriend, Magnus Bane, and he’s the person I want to go to the dance with, he’s the person I want to live with, and yeah - I’ll probably adopt a puppy with him. Not Robbie. I’ll never want Robbie like that!”

The family seemed sorrowful, all looking at Robbie with concern.

“I think you should go now,” he whispered, refusing to look at Alec.

As Alec left the room with ease, he heard Robbie whisper a weak, “I’ll be upstairs if you need me,” to his family. As Alec pulled on his coat, he saw Robbie pass, the blond boy looked at him for a split-second before rushing up the stairs. Perhaps he hadn’t gone with the calm and collective route he had planned to go with… Oh boy, Magnus would not be happy with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the love that this fic is getting, and I'm glad you all enjoy my OC, the story does split off into two paths after here and it focuses on more than just the Alec and Magnus situation, so don't worry - this isn't the last you'll see of the precious blond ballet boy.


	7. I've Got A Lot Of Livin' To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alec's embarrassing announcement to his family, Robbie deals with the aftermath of the incident, and luckily for him - someone reached out to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// This chapter mentions self harm and briefly mentions suicide

Magnus hummed joyfully as he made his way through the hallway the next day, he had arrived somewhat earlier than usual and apparently so had someone else. He saw Robbie sat on one of the sofas by himself, the blond boy was staring at the floor and sat still as though he were partaking in a mannequin challenge. He knew he had to try and help him, it was partly his fault that he was in such a state to start with. 

“Hey little blondie,” Magnus took a seat next to Robbie and smiled, “what’s up with you?” 

“To be honest Magnus, I don’t want to talk to you about it.”

“Robbie let me help, I’ve been in bad places before,” Magnus whispered, he placed a hand on the boy’s back which seemed to make him flinch slightly, “please tell me.”

“It's Alec… I know he loves you but he tore my heart out, ripped it into pieces and stabbed each torn piece. He told my family that we were only friends with benefits, that we were only having sex and… He just…”

“I’m sorry,” Magnus whispered, “it’s my fault, I’m sorry. I spoke to him yesterday and… We wanted to be together again but I told him that he’d have to break up your friends with benefits situation first.”

Robbie looked up with narrowed eyes, “wow, thanks for that.You know, it’s great, it’s great that you’re happy. It’s great that Alec’s happy - but do either of you realise that other people have feelings too? Because I do, I’m human, I have feelings. I’m not an emotionless robot like you or Alec. Maybe I was falling in love with Alec, it felt good, somebody actually wanted me around, someone needed me. Of course, all the time he was only thinking of you. He never wanted me for more than my dick and my ass, and even that wasn’t enough for him,” he stopped - as though he had finished, but after he took another breath Magnus knew he was not in fact finished, “why are you both so selfish? It hurt, my parents don’t know how to talk to me about it, they probably just think I’m a slut. Sleeping with someone without feelings… God, I can’t believe Alec did that to me!”

“He was going to be nice about it, I swear.”

“My family fucking hate him,” Robbie let out a false laugh, “Chloe held me for hours after he left, I managed to get rid of her eventually - since I needed to get used to being alone.”

”I didn’t know he was going to be like that.”

“That’s all you have to say,” Robbie sneered, “you two have fucked with my mind enough.”

“Oh, Robbie!” The two boys looked up as Raj was approaching them, “can you try this shirt on?”

Robbie looked at the short sleeved shirt that Raj was holding and cocked his head to the side, “I th-thought I was wearing a long sleeved shirt.”

“You were but Luke found this last night and said that it would suit your character perfectly, can you just-”

“I- I can’t,” Robbie whispered, “I was going to wear the long sleeved shirt.”

“Luke wants this instead.”

“B-but-”

”Can you please try it on?”

Robbie hesitantly nodded and then followed Raj away from the sofas.

* * * * *

Raj smiled to himself as he handed the shirt to Robbie, the blond nervously accepted the shirt and rushed away to change into it. Raj was confused as to why Robbie didn’t want to wear the short sleeved shirt, it wasn’t exactly that much of a change. 

After a moment, Robbie cleared his throat from behind Raj. Raj turned around, still smiling.

“See, that looks so good on you.”

Robbie had his arms crossed in front of his chest, “I- I don’t… I don’t…”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“I prefer the long sleeves,” Robbie mumbled, he moved his arms slightly and Raj caught a glimpse of something he never thought he’d see.

“Robbie, hold out your arms.”

“What? Why?”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Robbie,” Raj reached out for Robbie’s arms but the blond boy moved away.

“I- I’m going to go get changed again,” Robbie turned away and began to leave.

“Robbie, have you hurt yourself?”

Robbie stopped still, Raj saw him drop his head and then he heard several shaky breaths.

“Why?”

“Because nobody loves me,” he whispered, almost inaudible to Raj, “nobody wants me, I have nobody other than my family and even they don’t want to come to the show.”

“Robbie…”

“I’ve been used, I was just a rebound, used for sex. He doesn’t want me, and if he doesn’t then who will? I’m just… Nobody wants me, nobody needs me, I don’t need to… I just…”

“Robbie, people need you, people want you.”

“No they don’t,” Robbie replied quickly, he took the shirt off and quickly pulled his own sweater back on, “you don’t need to get involved, I don’t need help,” he started making his way to the door.

Before Robbie could leave Raj gave on last piece of advice, “Robbie. For the dress run, ask to borrow Lydia’s full coverage foundation, you’re the same shade.”

“What?”

“To cover your arms,” he gave a small smile and saw Robbie’s lips twitch but before he could smile he left the room. Raj picked up the shirt and sighed, he tried to think about how else he could help Robbie - but the young boy didn’t want his assistance in anyway.

* * * * * 

The dress run was smooth. Of course Luke had been a little bit pissed off when Robbie skipped the kiss between himself and Alec. He also may have stumbled over a few of the lines. Raj had tried to explain what had happened to Luke but Luke simply let out a sigh and replied with ‘if Vanessa Hudgens can perform Grease Live the day after her father dies, Robbie can do this’. Raj had to admit that Luke had a point. At least everybody appreciated Robbie’s performance with Izzy when they sang Telephone - it was probably Raj’s favourite moment. The viciousness of the song was 100% real, Raj could see that in Robbie’s eyes/

Raj watched Robbie during the feedback and every time something was directed at him, hr could see the boy’s walls falling down. He was getting weaker with each comment.

He then focused on Magnus and Alec, the two boys were sat side by side, which meant that they were together again. Raj knew that it was Alec that had been with Robbie, no wonder Robbie was so upset by it all. Alec was leaning against Magnus and Raj glanced over to Robbie, he saw how empty the boy seemed, he wished he could help him out. 

It was a fact that Raj liked Robbie. A lot. He had stayed silent before, thinking that Robbie wasn’t attracted to boys. When he found out that Robbie did like boys, he was willing to make a move until he realised how close Robbie and Alec had been. So he stayed silent.

But if he made a move now, wouldn’t it just seem like pity?

He leaned into Maia’s side and received a look from the girl, “what’s wrong with you?”

“I like Robbie, and I was going to make a move but he was with Alec and now they’ve broken up I could make a move but it would seem like pity and I-”

“Shut up,” Maia rolled her eyes, “my God, you’re such a teen angst novel. Just be there to comfort him, he looks like he’s in a bad place,” she placed a hand on Raj’s back, “and when he seems happy again, make a move.”

“Good idea,” Raj nodded eagerly, “trust you to be good at this.”

“Raj,” Luke turned around with a raised eyebrow, “something you’d like to share with us?”

“Uh,” Raj sat up straight and grinned, “yeah, I thought that Robbie’s performance today was actually good, it was like… Like somebody had treated him bad in real life,” he shot a look over to Alec, “also Alec wasn’t in the light for most of his scenes, but that’s okay, people might be happy not to see his face.”

Thank goodness the cast took that final part as a joke, Raj even saw a smile on Robbie’s face. That was progress.

* * * * *

When they were let out of rehearsals at the end of the day Alec stopped Magnus before he could even get to his bags. He pulled him into a kiss and let out a small giggle.

“I’ve missed you so much.”

”Mm, that reminds me,” Magnus pulled back and raised one eyebrow, “you need to apologise for what you said to Robbie,” he let out a sigh, “what you said was harsh…”

“How do you know?”

“He told me, I asked him what was wrong and he explained it all to me. Trust me, he’s not the happiest, he was very angry and upset.”

“I freaked out, I panicked, they were planning our future and-”

“Just please, find a way to apologise to him.”

Alec pulled a face before nodding, “alright, I’ll find a way…”

“You better,” Magnus placed his hands on his hips, “but for now shall we head back to mine or yours?”

“Mine,” Alec answered easily, “I have a gift for you,” he winked, “and no, it’s not sex.,” he let out a playful laugh.

“I love gifts,” Magnus hummed, he wrapped his arms around Alec quickly, “I mean I like sex, but I love gifts.”

“You can have both if you want,” Alec whispered in a soft seductive tone that made Magnus giggle playfully.

* * * * *

When they arrived at Alec’s house, they were still holding hands, Alec never wanted to let go of Magnus. Not again.

“I get it now,” Alec mumbled as they closed the front door, “I shouldn’t have been jealous of you and Jace, you guys work well together on stage. I’m really proud of you. You’re amazing. I’m sorry for being such a dick.”

“Well, thank you for apologising I guess,” Magnus let out a small laugh, “don’t worry too much Alexander, we’re together again, just remember that.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Magnus placed a kiss on Alec’s cheek, “you’re coming to the after party, right?”

Alec shrugged, “it’s at Robbie’s house, I don’t know if he’ll want me there.”

“It’s the after party…” Magnus whispered, “perhaps that’s your opportunity to apologise?”

Alec cocked his head to the side in thought, perhaps Magnus was right - he could make a move to apologise at the party, it would be easy. He could make his way there after their last show and apologise to Robbie when they were alone.

* * * * *

Raj wondered whether or not to message Robbie about the situation, he felt as though he needed to help the boy but he knew it would be difficult. He found himself looking at Robbie’s profile, debating whether or not to message him. 

Instead, he began to look through the boy’s profile pictures.

The current picture was an older picture of Robbie, only by a month or so. Raj knew why. He had only changed it the previous night, because the next picture was of himself and Alec, it wasn’t anything that screamed ‘we’re together’, it was simply a picture of Robbie on Alec’s back - in the comments Robbie’s sister had commented ‘PHOTO CREDIT!!!!!’ which meant that she took the photo. Raj wondered whether it was a candid or a posed photo, not that it really mattered at all. 

The third photo in was of Robbie and Chloe leaning back against a wall, Robbie seemed happier - but not as happy as he was in the photo with Alec. 

Then the next photo was the same photo as his current one, a picture somebody had taken when he was glancing over his shoulder - and he looked precious in the photo. Raj didn’t know who had taken the photo but whoever it was must have been good friends with Robbie… Then again, he claimed he didn’t have any friends.

He moved to the next picture, one of Robbie with a boy and a girl. They seemed to be good friends.

Raj may have misclicked.

Raj may have accidentally liked a picture from five months ago.

Raj may have panicked and clicked away from the photo back onto his own newsfeed.

Barely a minute passed before he received a message, he jumped at the sound and glared at the screen as a chat box with Robbie popped up.

Robbie: _Stalking my profile?_

Raj: _I just wanted to see when you were happy…_

Robbie: _I was happy with them, they loved me and I loved them._

It was obvious straight away that Robbie was talking about the two friends in the picture Raj had liked.

Raj: _Where are they now?_

Robbie: _gone_

Raj: _You mean…?_

Robbie: _yeah. Dead._

Raj: _oh Robbie, I’m sorry I didn’t know._

Robbie: _everyone thought it was odd that they decided to... because they were so happy. I suppose people would think the same about me, right? ‘oh robbie hurt himself? But he’s so happy!’_

Robbie: _the happiest ones hold the darkest secrets, right?_

Robbie: _You’ll be happy to know I haven’t hurt myself again yet, I’ve been focusing on singing instead._

Raj: _What have you been singing?? :)_

Robbie: _I keep singing Empty Chairs At Empty Tables from Les Mis._

Raj: _I bet you’re great at it ;)_

Robbie: _Chloe thinks I am._

Raj: _I love that song by the way, what else have you been singing????_

Robbie: _Creep by Radiohead._

Raj: _Nice, I need to hear you sing that! I love it!!!_

Robbie: _haha thanks, maybe I'll sing it for you :) and to mix things up, I was also singing Ladies Choice from Hairspray_

Raj: _Good choice :) You have a nice taste in music Robs ;)_

Robbie: _thank yoooooooooooou!!! xx_

Robbie: _I might go to sleep now so I can be wide awake for tomorrow. Thank you… for all your help today, I know I said I didn’t want it but thank you :) xx_

Raj: _you’re welcome, goodnight little blondie xx_

Raj had a bright smile on his face as he closed the tab, Robbie seemed fine to talk to him now and that made him more than happy. He was excited to know that the next day, he would be able to make Robbie smile. He sat still in thought for a moment before closing his laptop. He was going to make a move on Robbie at some point, he just needed to know when it was the perfect time.

* * * * *

Alec placed the small box in Magnus’s hands and let out a laugh, “it’s not much but, I thought you’d appraciate it.”

“Alec, you better not be proposing to me already.”

“No! It’s… Just open it!”

Magnus did as instructed and his eyes lit up as he looked at the shining necklace inside, “wow, it’s definitely…”

”Pretty, like you,” Alec nodded, he took the necklace from the box and moved to hang it around Magnus’s neck, “I knew it would go perfectly with anything you wear, and I thought it’d be a cute gesture. To apologise for the way I reacted to you and Jace.”

“Oh no, Alexander, I shouldn’t have broken up with you in the first place,” Magnus tutted, “I feel like I should buy you something.”

“No, no, no,” Alec shook his head, “just love me again, that’s all I need.”

”I do love you,” Magnus replied, “I love you a lot.”

“Then I have received my gift, thank you Magnus,” he let out a playful laugh, “you’re the best the gift I could have asked for.”

Magnus placed a swift kiss on Alec’s lips and examined the taller boy, “can we vow never to break up over a show again?”

“You’re the one who broke up with me.”

“Then let’s vow never to get jealous.”

”You were jealous of Robbie and I, weren’t you?” Alec raised an eyebrow, “you said you weren’t but you were!”

“Perhaps… But my jealousy led you to break the boy’s heart,” Magnus frowned, “which wasn’t entirely fair on him.”

Alec pulled a face, “he promised not to let feelings get involved.”

“You told his parents that you were fuck buddies,” Magnus crossed his arm, “come on Alec, you must realise how that could hurt the poor boy. He wanted his family to think someone loved him… You couldn’t hold it together for a little bit longer?”

Alec moved his hands to grab Magnus’s, he began to play with Magnus’s rings as he spoke, “I’ll make it up to him, you know I will.”

“I trust you will.”


	8. There's No Business Like Show Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the first show arrives, there are tension and nerves throughout some members of the cast.

The day of the first show came around and the cast were excitedly gathering in the morning. Several of them were already nervous, but some of them - namely Alec and Magnus - were perfectly fine. Alec was more nervous about facing Robbie, whether or not he’d be able to apologise to him. He had planned to wait until the party - but could he? 

When the show got closer, Raj noticed that Robbie didn’t seem excited by the performance. Instead of grinning and skipping about, he stayed sat on the sofas in his spare time with his over-ear headphones on and his eyes closed. Raj wondered what he was listening, perhaps he was listening to one of the songs they had spoken about the previous night. 

The young blond boy seemed quite peaceful, but Raj knew he had to remind him that he had a show. Suppose he just pushed it all to the back of his head. Raj moved over the boy and sat by his side, when Robbie sense a presence he opened his eyes. He mouthed a ‘hi’ before taking his headphones off.

“A lot of people are running through stuff before the show.”

“I don’t want to psych myself out,” Robbie replied quietly, “I just want to… Breathe, be alone,” he began fiddling with his hands.

”Oh, do you want me to-”

“No,” Robbie held out his hand, he gave a flash of a smile, “I like you and you happen to be basically the only person I like at this current moment so… You can stay.”

“I’m flattered,” Raj whispered, “sorry for stalking your profile last night.”

“It’s nice that somebody’s interested in me.”

Raj nodded, “stop thinking such little of yourself blondie, you’re talented, you’re going to be a star. Just think, not everyone can do what you can do.”

Robbie let out a laugh, “you’re such a good person, Raj.”

“I try.”

* * * * *

Once Robbie had finally gone in to get ready for the show he had frozen, sat in the corner assisting Clary with her make up was his own younger sister, Chloe. 

The same Chloe who said she wouldn’t be coming to the show.

She let out a high pitched giggly laugh at something she was talking to Clary about, which snapped Robbie back into reality. He rushed over to the corner and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Chloe, why are you here?”

“Work experience,” Chloe grinned, she stood up once she had finished Clary’s’ makeup, “plus this could be my ticket onto this course. It’s great to get ahead, oh, and I love helping out with makeup so-”

“Chloe I-”

“Ah! Chloe,” Robbie was cut off by Raj running over, “hey. Has Robbie told you he needs some help with Make up?”

Chloe raised an eyebrow, “no he doesn’t, my brother’s beautiful, he’s made for the stage.”

“Not face make up,” Raj gave Robbie a look, “come on Robs, your blending yesterday was patchy, I thought that Chloe could-”

Robbie pressed his lips together, “can we do it in a secluded room?”

“What the hell kind of make up do you need?” Chloe reacted in a joke-like fashion, “besides, I’m your sister, I am not doing that kind of-”

Robbie pulled up the sleeve of his sweater and held out his arm to Chloe, “I wear a short sleeved shirt in the show Chloe.”

Chloe gently grabbed Robbie’s arm, being careful not to hurt him, “Robbie…”

“I’d prefer not to talk about it, can you please help me cover them?”

“Yes, of course,” Chloe pulled Robbie’s sleeve back down and held his hand, she picked up her make up bag and pulled him out of a room. They passed Alec and Magnus on the way out, it was entirely possible that Chloe may have audibly growled at Alec, she definitely glared at him. Robbie didn’t pay attention to Alec, instead he focused on leading Chloe to a secluded room. Once they were alone, he sat down on the floor, Chloe knelt down in front of him and waved for him to pull his sleeves up again. Instead, he took off his sweater.

It was worse than Chloe initially thought - she pressed her lips together and opened up her bag, searching for what she needed, “it’s because of the Alec thing, right?”

Eventually, Robbie nodded.

“You shouldn’t let yourself get too upset by him Robs, he’s a waste of space, an absolute asshole. You’d be much better off with someone who actually cares about you, like Raj! He cares about you, that’s why he got you to show me.”

“I don’t really know if anyone truly cares about me,” Robbie whispered, “I thought Alec did. But…”

”I do, mom and dad do-”

“And yet they’re not coming to the show.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow, “oh that’s what you think.”

“Huh?”

”Nothing my young cherub,” she placed a quick kiss on her brother’s forehead, “now, let’s get your makeup done.”

* * * * *

“Can you believe Chloe growled at me?” Alec whispered as he backed up against a wall, Magnus stood in front of him with a playful smile, “she literally growled at me.”

Magnus responded by growling at Alec, mimicking Chloe's earlier reaction.

“See? I like it when you growl, it’s cute,” he scrunched up his nose and playfully growled back.

“What are you idiots doing?” Lydia interrupted, she placed her hands on her hips.

”Growling,” Magnus answered, “because I’m cute when I do it.”

”Well you literally look like you’re about to fuck each other,” she announced, “so, calm down. You'll make us all jealous.”

Alec shook his head, “I kind of do want to fuck him right now,” Alec leaned forward to Magnus and pressed a kiss against Magnus’s cheek, then he moved across to his lips. They were so used to kissing now, they moved in a pattern, their own way. Alec knew Lydia had gone already. He felt Magnus’s hands around his waist and he didn’t want to move away. 

He had missed Magnus’s touch, and he had him back now. They were Magnus and Alec again.

He pulled away eventually, “we should… We should stop.”

“Why?”

“Because we have a show,” Alec laughed softly, he leaned in closer to Magnus, “if we keep going, I’ll be way too turned on to go on stage.”

Magnus chuckled and fiddled with Alec’s hands, “okay, okay.”

* * * * *

Clary found Izzy stood in the corridor, obviously suddenly overcome with nerves, she rushed over to her and placed a hand on her arm.

“Do you mind? If I stand with you? I know you’re nervous.”

Izzy glanced up with a small smile and Clary could see tears forming in her eyes, “I was perfectly fine until like… Just now.”

Clary nodded and looked down to see Izzy’s hands trembling, she reached down and grabbed the girl’s hands, “hey, hey. It’s okay to be nervous, it’s your acting debut!”

Izzy pressed her lips together as though trying to hold back a sob, “y-yeah.”

“But Iz, you’re amazing in this show! You’re one of the best performers I’ve ever seen, plus your song with Robbie is fucking epic,” she grinned.

“I just, I’m freaking out Clary, I can’t breathe, I don’t know h-how to-”

“Look into my eyes Iz,” she let go of Izzy’s hands and gripped onto her shoulders, making sure to be gentle, “you are so beautiful, and talented. Every second you’re on that stage, I know you’re doing one hell of a performance! Just breathe in slowly okay honey?” 

Izzy did as instructed, she breathed in slowly, and then out, and then in and then out. 

Clary smiled brightly, she ran her hands down Izzy’s arms and held her hands again, “you’re so good as Mariah.”

“Really?”

“Amazing,” Clary nodded, she stepped closer to Izzy, “people are going to love you, trust me, I already do.”

“You love me?” Izzy let out a small giggle and gave a hopeful smile.

“I do,” Clary pressed her lips together, “you’re so smart, talented, beautiful,” she took another step closer, “I like you so much.”

In that moment, Clary decided to make a move. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the side of Izzy’s lips - too scared to go straight into a kiss. As she stepped back, she saw a bright smile grow on Izzy’s face.

“Can you do that again?” She whispered, “but, this time on my lips.”

Clary giggled and did as asked, she leaned in and kissed Izzy, it was a wonderful moment. She finally understood the cliche fireworks moment when people have their first kiss, because yes - it felt like the most expensive fireworks show in history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more ;)
> 
> If you spot any mistakes please let me know in the comments, I tend to make mistakes as I'm up late writing.


	9. We Were Having A Wild, Wild Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the after party of the show, someone is less than pleased to see Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how long the song that this chapter is named after has been haunting me, it's just too damn catchy so here, have a soundtrack to your reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxLvlM35NWY

The shows were all as good as the last, the story had developed from the original idea that Luke had devised. It still revolved around the two siblings, Robyn and Robbie. Robbie’s story developed from a longtime crush on a friend, to a rivalry with his crush’s newest lover, then he slipped into a downward spiral before meeting Harvey. Harvey’s closest friend was a girl, Mariah North, she was known to be troublesome. One night, Harvey and Mariah plan to go to a Marissa May Parker concert - having a few drinks before hand, Mariah stops Robbie from calling Robbie (where Izzy and Robbie begged for Lady Gaga’s ‘Telephone’ to be added to the song list, and Luke complied). However, when Mariah decides to drive them to the concert, tragedy happens.

Meanwhile, Robyn is the new assistant for Marissa May Parker and impresses Marissa so much that she is asked to help out with backing singing for one of the concerts (where Lydia, Clary and Robbie sing ‘Good Guys’). Slowly, the two girls develop a relationship whilst working together. Marissa finds out that a fatal car crash happened before one of the concerts, and she is informed that the boy who died was on his way to the concert, so she ends up performing a song in his honour (‘The Goodbye Song’ where Harvey’s ‘spirit’ joins in and sings to Robbie to comfort him). The show ends with everyone (except Harvey) on stage - as though at Marissa’s concert. 

The final bow felt far different from the rest, it was their last time bowing as their characters - some members had been close to tears whilst some were overjoyed that they had entertained so many people. Robbie, however, was completely neutral. He didn’t show any emotion as the cast all made their way out of the theatre and to one of the classrooms. 

Alec embraced Magnus as soon as they were in the room, “thank God, we actually get to act like a couple all the time again.”

"Yeah congrats, maybe you won’t be jealous of stupid shit anymore,” Alec heard a quiet comment from Raj who was collecting mic packs from some of the students.

Alec raised an eyebrow at the techie - who had no right butting in like that in the first place. He wanted to argue back but Magnus placed a hand on his chest, “don’t let him get to you, get changed.”

“Why did he say that?” Alec whispered.

“Because he’s close to Robbie now, he’s just bitter on behalf of the blond.”

Alec rolled his eyes and pulled the shirt off, “I’ve been putting up with dirty looks from Chloe before every show, and now I have to put up with-”

“You did tell Robbie’s family that you were only fuck buddies and you didn’t love Robbie.”

“I’m going to apologise… I know I was a dick.”

”But you haven’t apologised yet, which is why they’re pissed off.”

* * * * * 

The after party was already quite alive by the time Alec and Magnus arrived, Simon and Raphael were holding each other close and giggling about something. Izzy was twirling Clary around and they were both laughing, Alec rolled his eyes at his sister - but at least she was getting somewhere. Jace and Lydia were dancing in the living room and singing to each other.

Alec knew the house well, because he and Robbie may have had sex in several places. He walked through to the kitchen (where stuff did happen on the island counter, they didn’t go all the way… But stuff happened) in search for Robbie, Magnus was behind him, gripping onto his hand so he didn’t lose him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

He heard a voice hiss and turned to see Chloe glaring at him with her arms crossed, “uh… It’s the after party so-”

“I don’t think Robbie would want you here,” she stepped forward in a challenging manner, “and neither do I.”

“I know I hurt him-”

“Yes! You hurt him!” Chloe shrieked and threw her arms out, “but let me guess, you’re a ‘good guy’ right? Bullshit. You’re a dick, you embarrassed Robbie, mom and dad… They didn’t know how to approach the situation to begin with. You hurt Robbie so much, he’s changed now. He’s not lik-”

“Like he used to be, you sound so cliche. You know, I’m here to apologise.”

Chloe looked around and pursed her lips, she let out a grunt of a sigh, “well he’s up in his room, but I didn’t tell you that!”

“Thank you,” Alec gave her a quick smile and pulled Magnus to the stairs, he paused briefly to wave to Izzy and then rushed up the stairs. He walked towards Robbie’s door and briefly turned to Magnus, “perhaps I should go in alone?”

“I understand,” Magnus nodded, “best of luck, oh and-” he reached into the bag his had been carrying and pulled out a present, “here’s his gift.” 

“Thanks,” he placed a kiss on Magnus’s cheek and opened the door to Robbie’s room, expecting the boy to be curled up in bed or sat on his laptop.

He didn’t expect to see him with Raj cuddled up against him, the boys were both laughing (well more like giggling), until they realised that someone else was in the room.   
Robbie groaned and Raj quickly jumped up from the bed and walked over to Alec, “what do you want?”

“Just to talk to Robbie.”

“I don’t think -”

“It’s okay,” Robbie interrupted, “I guess I can listen. Go ahead Alec, say whatever you need to say - though I can’t promise to listen.”

Alec glanced to Raj and cleared his throat before looking back to Robbie, “I’m an asshole, everything I’ve done… It just proves how insecure and needy I am. I got pissed because Magnus was with someone else, and so I jumped to you and used you and… Then I ditched you, I embarrassed you in front of your family. You should hate me, sure. But I wanted to take this moment to apologise, so.. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being such a dick, the time I spent with you was good and we both know I only did it to… Get back at Magnus-”

”Even though he did nothing wrong in the first place,” Raj whispered.

“I bought you this,” he held out the gift, “not to bribe you to forgive me, but to show that I’m still thinking of you - you’re still my friend.”

“You think I’m a creepy obsessive stalker because I fell in love with you,” Robbie whispered, “that’s not exactly-”

“I’m sorry.”

Robbie took the gift and pulled a face, “is this a prank?”

“No! Please open it, I want to know you like it, plus it was either that or a sex toy and I figured you may have been offended if I sent you a dildo like ‘ha you can’t have my dick anymore so have this fake one’, you know?”

Robbie let out a small laugh, “it’s okay, I don’t need a fake one anyway,” he shrugged and pulled off the gift wrap, he then opened the box and raised an eyebrow, “a teddy bear?”

“You liked to cuddle so… I thought you might enjoy cuddling a bear.”

“Raj isn’t a bear,” Robbie replied before letting out a laugh, Alec glanced over to Raj who was also chuckling, “but thanks Alec, it’s cute.”

Raj moved back to the bed and sat by Robbie’s side as the blond picked up the bear, “can he be called Harvey?”

“Aw, yeah!” Robbie grinned, “that’s adorable, little Harvey bear,” he paused and looked up to Alec, “you’re not entirely forgive, you’re still an asshole.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“But,” Robbie looked around in thought, “I like having you as a friend, can we be friends again?”

“Of course,” Alec stepped closer to the bed.

Robbie quickly rushed forward off of the bed and ran into Alec’s arms, “thank you for my Harvey Bear, I hope you’re planning on becoming a nicer person.”

“Yeah,” Alec nodded, “I’ll be the kindest I can be. Are you going to come down to the party?”

Robbie looked around to Raj and then back to Alec before nodding, “y-yeah, sure,” he moved over the bed and picked up the teddy bear, “come on Raj,” he held his hand out and smiled as Raj quickly grabbed his hand.

* * * * *

Alec smiled as he met Magnus downstairs, he was stood with Lydia and Jace - Alec was momentarily unsure of the situation, but when he saw Magnus smile to him, he knew he could feel secure again. He rushed into Magnus’s arms and looked down to him with bright eyes.

”Robbie loved his bear.”

“I named him Harvey,” Robbie chuckled as he looked down to the bear underneath his arm, “thanks again.”

“I’m sorry for everything,” Magnus nodded his head to Robbie, “so,” he looked down to Robbie’s hand that was gripping onto Raj’s, “you two seem pretty close.”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Robbie smiled to Raj quickly, “Raj has been really nice to me, he’s sweet - and look at him.”

Raj let out a laugh, “you’re nice to look at too.”

“Aw, thanks,” Robbie grinned like a small child that had been given a new bike.

“Oh, we need to go on a double date sometime,” Magnus hummed.

“Triple date,” Jace added, he winked and then placed an arm around Lydia’s shoulders, “right?”

“Oh my God, is this your way of asking me out? If so, not smooth enough,” the blonde girl rolled her eyes, “but fine, I guess I would love that. A triple date?”

“Quadruple date!” Izzy jumped into the group discussion, “I can totally bring Clary.”

“Let’s just go bowling,” Simon suddenly joined in, “I’ll take Raphael, five dates in one, we can have a couples match.”

Alec raised his eyebrows at all the progress that happened, he knew that Clary and Izzy had kissed before the first show - since that was all Izzy spoke about in the car ride home that night. And he knew that Jace had slowly been making moves on Lydia, and everyone knew about the Simon and Raphael scenario.

He looked over to Robbie, the blond was smiling as he had done before but this time there was something completely different… It may have needed time to develop but Alec knew that this time Robbie was in love, he really was. He was proud of him. 

Everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The after party seemed like a good place to end.  
> Thank you all for the love and support throughout this fic, make sure to check out my current work 'We Are Not Heroes'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more ;)
> 
> If you spot any mistakes please let me know in the comments, I tend to make mistakes as I'm up late writing.


End file.
